And So It Began...
by aerogirl
Summary: CH1:The day they were pulled into DigiWorld... Ends only moments before 01 starts. CH2: right before ep 1, the at the end of ep 3. not as much... just needed to get it out on the Taito proof I saw on Garurumon. CH: Matt&Tai's POV on what happened during P
1. And So It Began...

Disclaimer: I'm actually going to try and do this the right way this time. Okay, here goes. I  
do not own Digimon, the characters, or anything affiliated with Digimon. The show is owned by  
Toei, edited by Saban, and the broadcasting rights belong to Fox Family and Fox Kids, both are  
affiliates of the Fox Network. Bandai owns several rights as well, including the toys and the  
game.  
  
  
Warning: yaoi... not hot 'n heavy like in some fics... not seriously disgusting... actually   
kinda humorous... okay, that's it.  
  
  
Did that disclaimer sound stupid and rehearsed or what? Believe it or not, I made that up on my  
first shot at typing a proper one.  
  
  
And, obviously as you read this fic, it begins at the summercamp before the show even shows...  
bah, hust read it already!!!  
  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
  
//I will not get a nosebleed out there. I will NOT get a nosebleed out there.// A very nervous  
Yamato Ishida chanted repeatedly in his head at summercamp. He peeked around the corner to get a  
glimpse of Tai. //Ah hell. The goggled idiot has a speedo and not trunks. I will not get a   
nosebleed when I go out there.//  
  
"Hey man, you coming out or not?" Tai asked, coming around the corner as the counselor had asked  
him to talk to Matt.  
  
Matt immediately had to tilt his head back, pinching his nose shut.  
  
"Woah, what happened? Bang your head on a bunk or something?" Tai asked, seeing a bit of the   
blood slip past his fingers.  
  
//I SAID I WOULDN'T GET A NOSEBLEED! DAMN YOU IDIOT BRAIN!// "I-I'm fine." Matt lied, talking in  
an odd tone as his nose remained plugged.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Matt responded. "Go swimming. I'll just sit here until it stops."  
  
Tai shrugged, heading out and relaying to the counselor that he wasn't coming because of a   
bloody nose.  
  
The counselor came in. "Heard you had a bloody nose."  
  
Matt shrugged, head still tilted back.  
  
"From a fight?"  
  
Matt laughed, choking slightly as a little blood ran down his throat. "No. Haha."  
  
"Nose picked too much?"  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
"Watch your language."  
  
Matt tilted his head forward as it stopped bleeding. "Ah... better."  
  
"SOMETHING must of caused it."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Forgot my towel." Tai said, walking in and grabbing it, immediately heading back out.  
  
Matt grabbed his nose, expecting another bleed, but it didn't come.  
  
"Oh... I see." The counselor responded. He looked to Matt, raising an eyebrow. "Don't  
you think yourself a bit young for that?"  
  
Matt scowled. "Hey, I hate it as much as you do. I wish I never came to this damn camp.  
I could just go back to being normal."  
  
"Is it just Yagami you're... thinking of?"  
  
Matt nodded dumbly.  
  
"Maybe we should... move one of you to another cabin."  
  
"Oh come ON. You actually think at my age?"  
  
"Anything can happen between two people like that."  
  
"But then he'll know."  
  
"You mean he doesn't?"  
  
"No. What would make you think that?"  
  
"Well..." the counselor looked away. "All I know is I think you should have a good long talk  
with Taichi, and soon." he left with that, leaving one confused Yamato behnid.  
  
//What did he mean by THAT?//  
  
Tai came in once again, towel wrapped around him. "God. It's getting chilly out there. Too cold  
to swim."  
  
It took everything Matt had to keep from getting a nosebleed and passing out as Tai sat down   
next to him, on the bed, in the speedo.  
  
"Too bad you missed the chance to swim. Pretty soon everyone else'll be coming in pretty soon."  
  
Matt shrugged. "So? What would I have gotten? A whole five minutes?"  
  
Tai laughed slightly. "Hey, five minutes is five minutes, right?" he paused for a moment, then  
looked at the ground. "Listen, Jason told me to come to talk to you."  
  
"Huh? What'd he tell you?"  
  
"Nothing. He said it was up to you, but something really big that I would probably like to   
hear..." //I wonder if... since I told Jason... no... this kid can get any girl...//  
  
"Bastard. He's suppoed to keep things like that to himself."  
  
"He didn't tell me what... he said he couldn't, that it was up to you."  
  
Matt bit his lip. Great. Now he HAD to tell Taichi or the other boy would know that there was   
some big secret involving him with Matt, and eventually, no matter how dense Tai seemed, he'd  
figure it out anyway... especially if he kept getting nosebleeds. "Listen... man... I..." he   
paused as several other campers entered the cabin. //Great. Talk about bad timing.//   
"Nevermind." he stood up, walking back to his own bunk and sitting down.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Tai had enjoyed his early-morning swim and now headed to lunch, for the first time not disgusted  
by the appearance of the camp food. He sat down at an empty table, staring at his mashed   
potatoes blankly for a moment as he thought about something. //This is rediculous. I've only   
known the guy for a couple of hours.// Tai paused, then thought again. //And how come it doesn't  
bother me that he's another guy?!// as if someone told him to, Tai looked up just as Matt walked   
ni the door, heading to the line.  
  
Matt took his lunch, then looked around for a seat.   
  
"HEY! MATT!" Tai yelled for the blonde before he could stop himself. //Real smart Tai. Bring him   
to the table so he can catch you staring at him up close and personal.//  
  
Matt almsot dropped hist ray at the voice, but then regained his composure, heading over to the   
goggled boy and sitting down across from him. "Hey." he greeted casually.  
  
"Hey." Tai looked up at Matt. "So, what were you gonna say earlier?"  
  
"Well... Jason said I should tell you that..."  
  
"'Nni-chan!" TK yelled happily, glomping to his older brother's leg.  
  
Matt groaned. "Nevermind."  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
//Twice. Two times I tried and we got interrupted. Not this time.// Matt walked up to Tai, making   
sure his younger brother wasn't around to glomp to him yet again. "Tai? About what I was gonna  
say earlier?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. What is it?"  
  
"Well, Tai... I know that I've only-"  
  
"Hey Tai! What's up!" Sora, another girl their age, began running toward them.  
  
//GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL???//  
  
"Sora, right now, Matt's saying something sort of guy-to-guy, I'm guessing. You know, something   
not everyone is gonna know? People keep interrupting and..."  
  
"I understand." she said, walking off.  
  
"Now, where was I?" Matt thought. "Oh yeah. I know I've only-"  
  
"Yamato? Yamato Ishida?!" A voice behind him shrieked  
  
Yamato closed his eyes as his whole body twitshed in anger slightly. And of ALL people to come at   
a time like this. The girl everyone thought he had a crush on, although he didn't. "WHAT?!" he   
yelled, spinning around.  
  
"Well geez!" Mimi put her hand on her hip. "You don't have to get tempermental. I just couldn't  
believe you were at my summercamp! What a coincidence!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. That's great. Now go away." Matt didn't care how rude he sounded.   
  
By the time he had managed to get Mimi away (it must have taken at least half an hour), and turn  
around, Tai was gone. He didn't blame him. Mimi's high-pitched voice and ditziness would get to  
anybody after that long.  
  
Matt sighed, heading toward the front of camp, TK glomping to his leg along the way. He leaned   
against a building overloking the lake, pulling out his harmonica and playing. He noticed that   
girl Tai had called Sora walking around, talking to, of all people, Mimi. Some kid was typing up  
something on his laptop near the entrance of some cabin, and some blue-haired kid was sneezing   
like there was no tomorrow.  
  
And, laying lazily in a tree, he spotted Taichi.  
  
And so it began...  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
I know, it's kinda late to do anything on 01 at all, since everyone's into 02, let alone before   
01... but it was too tempting. It's been nagging at the back of my mind for the past 3 weeks and   
I just had to get it out.  
  
So, if you liked it, review. If you didn't like it... don't flame. 


	2. Garurumon...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I won't be profitting from writing this... if you did sue  
me, you'd walk away with less than you came with from paying your lawyers.  
  
Note: Okay... this is a sequel to "And So It Began..." because... because I wanted to write   
one, okay?  
  
Note from ~aerogirl~'s friend: She's insane, so don't mind her... just read her sucky fic and  
review.  
  
Note from ~aerogirl~: Don't say my fic is sucky! Only I get to say my fic is sucky. Okay, just,  
nevermind, this is probably annoying my readers.  
  
~aerogirl~'s friend: Ooh, God forbid.  
  
~aerogirl~: Shut up. Okay, onto the fic.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt once again looked at Tai as he leaned against the building. Tai, perched in the tree, had  
slipped away from the camp activities, as did everyone else in this area, apparently.  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes. //I don't get it... I don't even know him.// He looked to TK who   
was next to him. //and what would I tell TK? "Hey, I know you'll hate me, I know I'm eleven, but  
I'm in love with some guy from camp that I don't even really know"?!"// He opened his eyes and   
shook his head, knowing he couldn't go without figuring this thing out and telling Tai,   
especially after the counselor mentioned him needing to talk to Tai about it. //I HAVE to... I   
just can't...// he paused in his thoughts as something cold landed lightly on his arm. //Was  
that a... snowflake? It's July! And the hottest part of Japan!!// but, surely enough, snow WAS  
falling fron the sky, and, within moments, had become quite a blizzard. Matt headed for the  
nearest cabin as he saw the other kids doing so, too. //Great, not just kids... nature's being  
an ass every time I think about doing it, too...//   
  
He and TK reached the door of the cabin he had been leaning against, almost slamming the door shut,   
but pausing as he saw several other figures only a few feet away.  
  
Mimi, Sora, kid on the computer, kid with blue hair that was sneezing... he stuck his head out the  
door to see where Tai was. He had just been able to get from his high perch on the tree, and ran   
toward the cabin as well. As he got inside, Matt slammed the door shut. "You okay?" he looked   
worriedly at the snow covered Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Tai said, trying to get the snow out of his hair.  
  
"Here." Matt smiled, seeing Tai was having trouble getting a clomp of snow out. He brushed it out,  
restrainnig himself from running his hand through it after removing the frozen water.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Matt nodded in response, then shivered, noticing how chilly the cabin was getting.  
  
Tai looked at him, almost wincing as he realized how cold the poor guy most be in a sleeveless.   
"Cold?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
A silence passed over the two, and it was only then that Tai noticed the whole cabin had grown   
silent, a few people were looking out the windows.  
  
"Well, at least the wind's blowing toward the back of the cabin." the boy most only knew as "the  
computer kid" commented.  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Because." the one most knew as "that paranoid teenager" began to explain for "the computer kid",  
"if it were blowing TOWARD us it would block the door, and we'd get snowed in."  
  
"Well that wouldn't be good." Sora noted.  
  
"What gave you the idea?" Matt looked up at her, still rubbing his arms to keep warm.  
  
Tai remained silent, as did TK, who continued clinging to his brother's leg.  
  
//Poor kid's probably scared.// Tai looked up, shifting in the awkward silence. "Um... since we're  
probably gonna be here a while, why don't we get to know each other? I'm Taichi Yagami."  
  
"Hard-One Eight-Gods." 'computer kid' noted. "Interesting combination."  
  
"Thanks... I think."  
  
"My name's Koushiro Izumi."  
  
"Wha?" Sora looked at him strangely.  
  
"Just call me Izzy."  
  
"Call me Tai." he looked to Sora. "This is my friend Sora Takenouchi." he looked over to Matt. "And  
that's Yamato... um... I forgot his last name..."  
  
"Ishida. Yamato Ishida." Matt responded. He looked to the boy clinging to his leg. "And this is my  
little brother Takeru Takeishi. Most people call us Matt and TK, though."  
  
"If you're brothers, how come you have different last names?" Joe wondered.  
  
For a moment, pain swept over Matt's face. "Our parents are divorced. I live with dad and TK lives  
with his mom."  
  
Another awkward pause. "Oh, I'm sorry." Joe apologized, knowing that talking about family trouble  
can hurt, although he hadn't had any big problems with him.  
  
"No need." Matt looked up. "You didn't know... um... whatever your name is."  
  
"Jyou Kido. Call me Joe."  
  
"Right, you didn't know, Joe."  
  
"And, since everyone else has been introduced, my name's Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi volunteered, mainly  
to lift the mood once again with her cheery voice.  
  
Too Matt, her voice was just high-pitched and annoying.  
  
Everyone said hey in unison as if to everyone, and, when it died down, Tai lifted his eyebrows.   
"Hey, you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Matt inquired.  
  
"Exactly! Nothing!" Tai slowly opened the cabin door, peeking his head out and smiling as his  
suspicions turned out to be true. He walked out, followed by the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Well... we made it through our first day here...// Matt thought, sitting up after his first   
night in the Digital World. He looked over the others sleeping there. Sora, TK, Izzy, Joe, Mimi,  
and Tai. //God... he looks like an angel when he's asleep!// he shook his head. //Matt, stop it.   
You know you can't.// he'd finally told himself that. After his 8th attempt of trying to tell Tai  
had failed, he had tried 5 times in DigiWorld, and all 8 attempts in all had failed, he had decided  
that fate just didn't want him to, and wouldn't let him.  
  
Feeling depressed, he stood up, beginning to walk toward the opposite shore of the lake, away from   
the others.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Matt turned around, seeing TK with his eyes half-open.  
  
"Matt? Where you going?" TK asked, slowly sitting up. He yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Just over there." Matt motioned. "You can come with if you want."  
  
TK smiled, standing up and walking next to his brother. Matt smiled also, placing his hand on top   
of TK's helmet. They walked, together, away from the group.  
  
It was sunrise, when he started playing, and he and TK barely noticed an hour slowly passing, then  
another, and another half of one.  
  
And neither noticed a certain wild-haired boy looking longfully at the older blonde, perring out   
from behind a nearby tree and smiling.  
  
//Someday, Matt.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that good? I dunno... I can't tell. All my stuff is hard for me to judge... but... I felt like  
writing a sequel, and I might even write another after this... 


	3. Prophecy, Why Did They? Or Didn't They?

Disclaimer: I'm already starting to hate these. I don't own Digimon. The only thing you'd get from  
suing is about 10 dollars and at least two copies of every American card you produce. Wow. Like  
you need any more of the same damn cards. BRING THE REST OF THE CARDS TO AMERICA  
DAMNIT! I WANT THE BLACK TAILMON CARD!  
  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
  
~*~*~*~Taichi~*~*~*~  
  
  
He touched me. On purpose. He held my hand. He took my hand into his to comfort me. Sure,   
some of it was to comfort himself... but... it helped so much.  
  
We could have died there. We could have misinterpretted the prophecy and been shot and simply  
died.  
  
And I still chickened out.  
  
No, I didn't run from the arrow.  
  
I ran from what the arrows represented.  
  
Yes, they represented Hope and Light, but do you know what two people interpretted them as?  
  
Love. I ran from it. Again. And this could have killed me. I'm such a coward.   
  
There I was, standing next to Matt. The most beautiful thing I've set eyes on. The arrows are  
going to be shot... VenomMyotismon will be destroyed if it works... Matt takes my hand... and I  
STILL can't tell him.  
  
But I'm supposed to stand for Courage. That's a crock.  
  
Courage. Then how come I'm not brave enough to stand up to him? Or myself for that matter?  
  
And now... now we're back in the Digital World, on yet anotehr impossible task, this one being that  
we have to defeat the Dark Masters.  
  
  
~*~*~*~Yamato~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe I did that. I took his hand then. I was an idiot. He seems so distant recently... he   
probably figured out and hates me now... I don't blame him.  
  
Friendship. I've learned alot about it since our adventure began. But every time I see Taichi, the  
word "Friendship" kills me.  
  
Because to him, I'm just a friend.  
  
If that.  
  
And what scares me most is that I was willing to possibly die without telling him. We could have  
died, and he wouldn't have known that I loved him...  
  
...but... maybe he does now... maybe that's why he seems almost, disgusted with me. Like me  
being around him hurts him.  
  
Do I hurt you Tai?  
  
Maybe I should just leave... for the good of the group. TK's back and safe from Puppetmon now,  
he doesn't need me.  
  
Tai definitely doesn't.  
  
That's it. I'll go.  
  
And that's what I'm doing. I'm gone.  
  
Bye Tai.  
  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
  
o_O; oy... that's the result of trying to do a real POV fic on this.  
  
Review, I'm not quite sure how to rate this, and I'm wondering if I should do another.  
  
Alright, ~aerogirl, Cosmic Wolf~ is gone... **poof**  
  
Plotmon: Poof?  
  
~aerogirl~: **appears and kicks Plotmon off a cliff that magically appears** 


End file.
